Pans little baby-pt2
by Psycocat
Summary: Second pt


Pan's little baby---pt2 

Hello folks. One hell of a heat wave were having...eh? For those of you authors who don't have Air Conditioners in the room they type in....i feel sorry for you. Do you know how hard it is to type when its hot? Cant think straight. So...lets see....last story at the end....a problem would arise. Explained in this story. 

Setting: Pan is in the house and Trunks is nowhere to be found. 

Pan was getting worried. She was getting annoyed. She shouldn't have been worried. 

Hes a sayajin. He can take care of himself. He had left to go hang out somewhere. The 

past 15 days have been hell for them. Between the babies crying waking them up, and Pan 

waking up a 3:00 A.M. to feed the baby. Trunks had not helped her much. No, he hadn't 

helped her at all. *The little bastard* she thought to herself. She sat down and closed her eyes with their baby girl in her arms. The girls name was agreed on Panchi. A mix 

between her name and her grandmothers. She stopped rocking the baby. She heard the front door open and someone walk in and down the hall into the babies room. It was trunks. He 

smiled at her. Pan couldnt help but smile back at him. He walked in and gave her a hug. 

The baby had fallen asleep and it was going on 9:00 P.M. Pan softly put the baby back in 

the crib and she and trunks walked silently into their room. " So where have you been?" asked 

Pan. Trunks looked at her. " Just hanging around with Goten" Trunks replied with a smile. "Doing what?" 

"Nothing. Just talking." They went into their room. Pan put on her robe and laid down on the bed. 

Trunks lifted up the blankets and crawled into bed. He turned to face her. He gave her a small kiss 

on the forehead. She smelled something but couldn't tell what it was. His hands slowely moved 

inside her robe and came around her back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I love you" he said. 

Something wasn't right. He kissed her again and she tasted something on his lips. She knew what it was. 

ALCOHOL. ( how do people drink that? Its horrible! Blech!) He knew he must still be drunk. 

She was in no condition for sex. Nor did she want to take the chance of becoming pregnant 

again. He moved his hands all over her. She wouldn't stand for this and she kicked him in 

his jewels. He stopped and grabbed her around the throat. "You little bitch." He started doing 

all sorts of things to her. " *Oh my god! What if he rapes me. NO! Get control of yourself!* pan 

thought. She struggled out of his grasp and kciked him in the face. He wasn't prepared for this 

and fell back unconcious. She slowed her breathing and knew he would be out for the night. She 

was going to give him hell in the morning. What would make him get that drunk?! 

********************************************************************************************* Setting: 2 days later. 

Trunks opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but instantly sat down when he felt neausea and 

a pain in his head. "What the hell happened?" He slowely stood up and got out of bed. HE was 

cold, but he couldnt figure out why. He looked down at himself. He was naked. HE quickly ran 

to the closet and got out some clothes. He ttok a shower, put his clothes on and then went out 

of his room to go train outside with Goten. *I wonder where Pan is* Trunks thought. He walked down 

the hall and towards the babies room where he heard a soft muffled crying. He walked into the room 

to see pan holding the baby rocking her back and forth. Pan looked up and saw Trunks. Trunks 

smiled at her. She gave him a look that could make Vegeta cower. He stared at her dumbfounded. 

She stood up and put the baby in her crib. Trunks walked over. "Whats wrong? What did i do?" he 

said putting his arms around her. She turned around and slapped him. "What do you mean?! You dont remember?! 

I put you to sleep for 2 days!" Trunks gave her a funny look. " What did i do?" She turned red. 

"DOn't you remember?! YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME! YOU DONT HELP ME WITH PANCHI AT ALL 

AND ALL YOU DO IS STAY OUT WITH GOTEN OR TRAIN OR SOMETHING!" She burst into tears. " I HATE YOU! 

JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She cried into her hands. Trunks didn't know what she was talking about. 

He tried to remember hard. Then it came to him. He remembered what had happened. ************************************************************************************************ Setting: 3 days ago. 

Trunks met up with Goten at their usual sparring grounds. Goten noticed something was wrong. Goten asked him what was wrong and Trunks told him. They went to the bar together 

and Trunks told him even more over a couple of beers. He was drunks and went home.....but 

thats all he remembers. 

************************************************************************************************* Seting: Present 

Trunks opened his arms and held a crying Pan in his arms. He kissed her and hugged her. 

" Im sorry. " Pan sniffled and looked at him. " But what made you go out and drink enough to get that drunk?" 

"The baby. I dont think im ready for a child yet." trunks said. She said " Well....its too late for that. 

But...are you sad that we have her?" Trunks smiled at her. " No." She cried again into his chest. He picked her up in his arms and brought her into their room and laid her on the bed. He laid down on 

the bed also. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
